How A Simple Kiss Saved My Life
by AirbournexMachinexGuns
Summary: What happens when Jordan is in danger? Will Justin be able to help her? R & R PLZ!  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: I was thinking about how R-Truth said he had Arachnophobia and then I fell asleep. Then I had this dream. It was really weird but it is interesting. Please review!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Jordan Harter (my oc) and the plot of the story.**_

_** Summary: My name is Jordan Harter. I am cursed.. Spiders always end up near me even though I have really severe Arachnophobia. I am extremely afraid of spiders. I met Justin Gabriel at a grocery store. I really like him and he likes me. Can he help me get rid of this curse?**_

__"Oops, sorry." I said when I bumped into someone. When I looked up to see who I bumped into, I froze. _**OMG HE IS GORGEOUS! **_I thought.. "No, no it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. Here let me help you with that." He said as he took the groceries out of my hands.

I was walking to my car before I bumped into him. "Thanks." I said. I walked to my car anad he followed me. "So, what's your name?" he asked trying to start a conversation. "Jordan Harter, and you?" I replied.

"I'm Justin Gabriel." He said. My jaw dropped. "Justin Gabriel? The WWE Superstar?" I asked surprised. He nodded. "You watch WWE?" he asked. He looked shcoked. "And TNA. Oh my gosh I didn't even recognize you." I said. He laughed. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"My brother is actually a wrestler.." I said. He looked shocked. "Really?" I nodded. "Mmhmm.. Chris Sabin." He raised his eyebrows. "You look absolutely nothing like him though." He said. I laughed. "Yeah I get that alot." It's true. I do get that alot. I have short brown hair and blue eyes. I also have pale skin and I'm pretty short for my age.

"So how old are you?" I asked. "30. You?" "28.." He nodded. I had no idea what to say now. We just walked silently. When we made it to my car he asked "Soo.. I'd really like to call you sometime. Can I have your number?" I was shocked. _**Why would he want me number? Oh My Gosh.. Is he interested in me?**_ I thought. I smiled sweetly at him and nodded. He handed me his phone and I quickly put my number in.

"Bye.." He said awkwardly and waved at me. "Bye Bye." I replied and climbed into my car. I drove away and my heart was beating. _**I think I'm in love..**_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N Right now I'm upset.. I feel like nobody's reading my stories.. :-( Right now I feel like I'm talking to myself.. Well anyways.. If by a miracle someone reads this.. Enjoy.. :'()**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nuthin.**_

At Justin's Hotel Room

Justin's POV..

As I walked into my hotel room I thought about Jordan. She is absolutely beautiful. I really like her. When I walked in I saw that Heath was there. He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. "You alright, bro?" he asked. I nodded.

"Heath.. I think I'm in love.." I said quietly. His eyes widened in shock. "With who?" he asked. "With a girl I met at a grocery store. Her name's Jordan." I then walked into the bathroom and took a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I walked out of the bathroom Heath was asleep on the couch. I shook my head. His bed was like 10 feet away from the couch and he was too lazy to get up.

I took out my phone and looked at the time. _**9:33 PM **_. i doubt she's asleep already. I went to my contacts list.. _**Jordan**_. I hit talk and waited for her to answer. I was nervous. I really like this girl and I don't want to screw up. Hopefully I don't say anything embarassing.

_**"Hello..?" **_ I froze. Oh my god what should I say now? _**Say hi stupid! **_I scolded myslef.

"Umm.. Uhh hi it's Justin.." _**"Oh hi Justin! What's up?" **_"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to go out sometime? Maybe tomorrow?" _**"Oh.. Sorry I can't.. I got an audition.." **_"Audition? For what?" _**"For America's Got Talent.." **_"Cool. So what are you going to do on America's Got Talent?" _**"How about you just watch tomorrow and see?" **_I laughed. "Ok, I'll make sure I watch it. Good Night." _**"G'night.." **_We both hung up.

I wondered what she was going to do. I hoped she doesn't embarass herself. I was excited to see if she was talented. I can't wait. I then jumped into bed and fell asleep dreaming about Jordan.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N OMG RIGHT NOW I AM HOPPING UP AND DOWN. I'M SO HAPPYYYYY! :P THANK YOU SO MUCH TO JADEMK11 AND DEATHDAISY FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. Today I wasn't going to update but I was just so happy I couldn't keep myself from updating LoL! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me! :] )**_

_**Disclaimer: I am making no profit whatsoever. I only own Jordan and nothing else! Although I wish I owner Justin Gabriel and Chris Sabin.. hmm. lol**_

__ Jordan's Got Talent?

I was so nervous. I was literally shaking. What if I make a fool out of myself? I took a deep breath. I smiled at Nick Cannon. He was saying something but I wasn't really paying attention.. "OK Jordan you're up next." He said. I nodded and walked onto the stage nervously. I waved at the judges. I had a feeling Piers was going to say something mean to me.

"Hi there. What's your name?" Asked Sharon. She's so sweet. "My name is Jordan Hunter." "How old are you and what are you going to do for us today?" _**(A/N: BTW I LOOOOVE AGT! LOL) **_ "I am 28 years old and I am going to sing Awake And Alive by Skillet while playing the piano." _**(A/N: I LOVE SKILLLLLETTT! :P) **_"Ok good luck." Said Sharon.

_**"**__**I'm at war with the world  
>And they try to pull me into the dark<br>I struggle to find my faith  
>As I'm slipping from your arms<strong>_

_**It's getting harder to stay awake  
>And my strength is fading fast<br>You breathe into me at last**_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<strong>_

_**(Here, right now)  
>Right here, right now<br>Stand my ground and never back down  
>I know what I believe inside<br>I'm awake, and I'm alive**_

_**I'm at war with the world  
>'Cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul<br>I've already made up my mind  
>No matter what, I can't be bought or sold<strong>_

_**When my faith is getting weak  
>And I feel like giving in<br>You breathe into me again**_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<strong>_

_**Right here, right now  
>Stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive<strong>_

_**Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up in the dark<strong>_

_**I can feel you in my sleep  
>In your arms, I feel you breathe into me<br>Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
>Forever I will live for you<strong>_

_**I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's my time  
>I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life<strong>_

_**Right here, right now  
>Stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake, and I'm alive<strong>_

_**Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up<br>Waking up, waking up  
>Waking up, waking up"<strong>_

My eyes were closed the whole time. I was sooo nervous. I really wanted to become a singer. I wasn't sure how well I did. When I opened my eyes I looked up at the judges. They were all smiling. _**Why are they smiling? Did I just embarass myself and they think it was funny or something? **_

__"That was absolutely beautiful." Said Sharon. I smiled sweetly at her and said "Thank you." I was nervous about what Piers was going to say. He was really harsh although he is honest. "I agree with Sharon.. That was beautiful. I am speechless right now." Said Howie. "Thank you.." I then looked at Piers with a nervous look on my face. "That was amazing. You are really talented."

I was starting to get emotional. "It's a yes from me. Howie?" Said Sharon. "It's a definite yes from me." Howie Said. "Jordan Harter.. You're going to Vegas with three yeses!" Said Piers. "Thank you so much!" I said. I ran backstage and jumped into my brother's arms. "I'M GOING TO VEGAS!" I screamed. I was crying tears of joy and happiness.

_**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry for the corny parts lol. If you guys are wondering what her voice sounds like, it kind of sounds like Christina Grimmie's voice. If you want to see a video of Christina Grimmie, here's a link: **__**.com/user/zeldaxlove64**_

_**btw she is extremely talented! lol she's one of my fav singers. REVIEW PLZ! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note..**_

_**hehehe.. uhh you see.. I'm so sorry but I'm gonna put this story on hold.. Well.. I have been really busy and as I said in my other story I am having family issues and my pet kitten is sick.. Well anyways.. I'm going to finish my other story first and when I'm done.. I will finish this story. I PROMISE! LUVZ YOOOZ! I hope you guys understand.. bye byez.. D: I'll miss yooz! Oh btw I wanted to ask you can you pleez check out my other story called Welcome To My Life. PeacexLoveXHappiness.. hmm should i change my pen name to that? hmm..kk byeee! see ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Hey peeps! I changed my mind.. I'm not going to put this story on hold because I feel bad for making you wait. Especially you Jademk11! You're so awesome. Virtual hug! *hugs JadeMK11* You rock! And BTW I think you should make an account. lol Anyways I'm gonna continue my story now.. Hmm.. Dang it. I forgot what I was gonna say. Grr.. This always happenns.. Oh yeah I just wanted to say thank you JadeMK11 for reviewing. I swear to god you are so awesome! Luv ya! Well anyways I'm gonna continue my story now.. Didn't I already say that..? lol I am such a dork... Please Review and enjoy! xoxoxo)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Ugh I seriously hate doing this.. I don't own anything except Jordan and the story. *rolls eyes* **_

Justin's POV

I was frozen in shock. Jordan did absolutely great and her voice was breathtaking. I wanted to congratulate her but she was probably busy.

Then my phone started to ring. I didn't look at the Caller Id because I knew it was Heath. "What now, Heath?" Earlier that day Heath had a headache and he kept calling me. It was bugging me.

"Uh.. hello to you too.." My eyes widened. The voice sounded like Jordan's voice. I then blushed like crazy. _**Way to go dork. You just embarassed yourself! Idiot! **_

"Oh.. uh hi Jordan. Sorry, I thought you were Heath. He kept bugging me. By the way congratulations! I knew you would do great.."

"Umm. Thanks.. I just wanted to ask.. Do you want to come to Vegas with me? Maybe, you can meet Josh. I'm sure you two will become great friends.."

I was confused. _**Who the HELL is Josh? **_I then sighed sadly. _**Is Josh her boyfriend? **_

"Umm.. I know I sound stupid but, who is Josh?"

I heard her giggle. I smiled. I loved her giggle. It was so adorable.

"Ohh.. I get it! You think Josh is my boyfriend don't you? NO! EW! Josh is my brother. Chris Sabin's real name is Joshua Harter."

I then sighed in relief and I chuckled. _**Well duh! How could I be so stupid. Wow I get jealous fast..**_ Then I remembered that I didn't answer her question yet.

"Uhh.. I'd love to go to Vegas with you, but I'm going to have to ask the big boss for some time off. I may have to beg though..." I heard her laugh and I laughed along with her.

"That's great. See ya soon."

"Uhh.. okay bye."

I sighed after she hung up. I wanted the conversation to last longer. _**Oh well, At least I had a chance to hear her beautiful voice. **_

Mcmahon's office..

I knocked politely on the door and waited patiently for Vince to let me in.

"Come in.." I sighed. _**Here goes nothing..**_

I then turned the doorknob and walked in nervously. Vince scares me. He looked surprised to see me.

"You're not going to ask for a raise are you?"

I then smiled and said "No, sir. I was just wondering if I can have some time off?"

Vince then laughed and said "What do you need time off for?"

I then blushed and said "Umm.. well.. My friend is on America's Got Talent and I wanted to support her.."

Vince then raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was crazy. "No."

" Come on sir! Please! Just 2 months?"

He then sighed and said "Ok, Fine. 3 months tops. Ok?"

I nodded and thanked him. I walked out of the room with a goofy grin on my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Asked a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw that John Cena was behind me.

I blushed and said "Uhh.. nothing."

Before he can reply I walked away quickly.

At Justin and Heath's hotel room

"Hey Justin I saw Jordan's audition. She is a real hottie and she can sing too!"

"Backoff! She's mine." I glared at him.

He then chuckled and said "Ok, ok calm down. But I'm serious she is HOT! Way outta your league!"

I ignored him and walked to the bathroom.

I wanted to take a shower because I just came back from the gym.

I then heard my phone ring. I cursed under my breath. I left my phone on top of the tv.

"Hello..?" I heard Heath answer. "Oh hi Jordan... Oh he's in the bathroom taking a shower... I'm Heath, Justin's best friend... Ok I'll tell him to call you when he comes out." He then hung up.

I sighed. I hope she wasn't upset. I then hurried up and put my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. "Uhh.. Justin?"

I sighed and said "What!" I was in a bad mood.

"Umm.. Your shirt is on backwards.."

I looked down at my shirt and he was right. I blushed and fixed it. "Oh, and by the way Jodan called.."

I nodded and took my phone from next to Heath. I called Jordan and waited for her to answer. "Hello..?"

"Hi Jordan, Heath told me you called.."

"Oh yeah I did. I was just wondering if you talked to Mcmahon yet?"

"Yeah, I had to beg him, but I'm coming with you.." I smiled. I was excited to get to know Jordan more and to get to meet "Josh".

"That's great! So, when are you coming over?"

"Umm.. When are you going to Vegas?"

"In a couple of hours.."

"Ok, I'll come over right now.."

"Make sure to bring some clothes and stuff with you. We'll be there for a few days.."

"Ok, Bye. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok Peace!"

I laughed and hung up.

I then jumped when I heard Heath laugh. I had forgotten he was in there in the room with me. I glared at him.

"Dude, you are so wrapped around her finger!" He said out of breath from laughing.

I rolled my eyes and started packing.

"Where you goin'?" He asked in his annoying accent.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone."

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a bunch. I was just asking!"

I glared at him again. He was getting on my nerves.

"Dude..!" I yelled at him.

He just put his hands up in defense. "Ok, Ok I'll leave you alone loverboy."

I rolled my eyes as he walked into the bathroom.

I was soon done packing. I slapped myself on the forehead. I had forgotten to ask Jordan one really important detail.

I picked up my phone and called Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan. I kind of forget to ask you, your address?"

She giggled and told me her address. I wrote it down on a piece of paper. Turns out she lives not too far away from the hotel.

It took me about 10 minutes to get there..

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

_**(Author's Note: Sorry for any mistakes lol. I am too lazy to fix them.. Oh and by the way sorry for the messed up link to Christina's Grimmie youtube account, in chapter.. I think it was 3..? Here's the real link: **__**.com/user/zeldaxlove64**_

_**Hopefully that one works lolz. Please Review! Oh and btw I just wanted to ask.. Should I change my penname to : PeacexLovexHappiness ? Should I? REVIEW! PLZ? The more review the faster I'll update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: AWWW! JadeMK11 thanks so much you're so sweet. ^_^ And I know Justin's sooo cute lol. And yeah you should totally get an account. xD. BTW I tried to change my penname to PeacexLovexHappiness but its already taken D: THAT SUCKS! So now my penname is AirbournexMachinexGuns because I love Evan Bourne and I love The Motorcity Machine Guns. :) )**_

At Jordan's House (Jordan's POV)

I was packing my stuff until I heard a knock on the door. "Chris, can you please get that!" I yelled.

"Sure.." Chris replied and walked lazily to the door. He was watching tv.

"Uhh.. hi..?" I heard Chris say. I giggled. Chris was probably confused. I walked up behind him and said "HI, Justin!"

"Jo, who the hell is this!" Chris said.

I saw Justin blush. "Chris, Justin. Justin, Chris." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Justin said politely and shook Chris' hand.

"Jordan, it's time for our flight. Did you finish packing yet?"

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase.

"You're coming with us?" Chris asked Justin.

"Yeah, Jordan invited me." Justin replied.

On the plane

"Ugh, Are we there yet!" I asked for like the 20th time. I was getting impatient.

"NO NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chris screamed at me.

My eyes started tearing up. I couldn't help it.. I am so sensitive and I hated it when Chris yells at me.

Chris just rolled his eyes at me and put his headphones in his ears and he listened to his ipod.

Tears slid down my cheeks. I didn't like it when Chris was mean to me.

I took out my notepad and did what I usually did when I was sad. Draw.

I drew a picture of a tiger. I looked at it and smiled.

I don't know why, but it reminded me of Justin.

I drew a heart around it.

"That's really good." Said Justin referring to the drawing. I just nodded.

I handed it to him and said, "Here, you can have it."

He took it happily and put it in his jacket pocket.

"AAA-AAA-ACHOOOOO!" I sneezed.

Justin laughed and said "Bless you."

I laughed too and thanked him.

Chris just groaned.

Something told me he was in a bad mood.

I just glared at him for being such a jerk.

He shrugged and looked out the window.

I then screamed out in fear.

There was a big black spider about the size of a base ball on my hand.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong..?" Justin asked, concern in his voice.

I started crying and pointed to the spider.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I've never seen anything like it!"

I just held my breath and kept crying.

I was having a panic attack.

I have really severe Arachnophobia (fear of spiders)

I then screamed out in pain.

"AHHH! IT BIT ME!"

I was screaming my head off..

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Chris.

Justin just stared, frozen in shock.

I then fainted..

At the hospital.. (Chris' POV)

I felt guilty. The guilt was eating me alive. I couldn't help but feel like this was all my fault.

Jordan is in a coma. _**(A/N: Did I spell it right? lol) **_

Turns out, the spider was a new species and it was poisonous. _**(A/N: I'm not sure if that made any sense but whatever.. nobody's perfect lolz..)**_

I didn't know what to do. Now she's not going to be able to perform on that talent show thing. How am I going to explain to the judges? _**"Jordan got bit by a spider and now she is in a coma" **_Nah.. that sounds foolish. But what else would I tell them? I was snapped out of my thoughts when a nurse came towards us.

"Are you two here for Jordan Harter?" She asked me and Justin.

We both nodded and followed the nurse to Jordan's hospital room.

I was worried sick. _**What if she doesn't ever wake up again!**_ I tried really hard not to cry.

I looked at Jordan and tears slid down my cheeks. She looked so helpless and tiny in that bed. I couldn't believe that was my sister.

Jordan was usually bubbly and happy. Sure, she's sensitive, but she is easy to cheer up.

I loved her but she could be annoying at times. I hope she would be alright.. I sighed and walked out of the room leaving Jordan and Justin in there all alone. I couldn't stand looking at her. It broke my heart.

Justin's POV

I was shocked. She looked so different. I sighed when Chris walked out of the room with tears sliding down his cheeks. He must be heartbroken. Sure, I was upset too, but I barely knew her.

I scratched the back of my neck and sighed. I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault.

_**Why didn't you just kill the stupid spider! **_A voice in my head screamed at me.

I couldn't look at her anymore. I closed my eyes and walked out of the room. Chris was leaning against a wall, staring at the floor. He was probably thinking.

"Uh.. hi Chris."

He looked up and nodded at me.

I sighed. I was frustrated. I couldn't stand this.

"I guess we should go home now.." Chris said.

I nodded and waited for him to start walking.

"You can stay at our house if you want.." Chris trailed off.

"Sure, I'd love that. And I'll get a chance to get to know you better."


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Awww! Thanks for the awesome nickname! :3 I love it! And yay! You got an account! :D Oh and thanks for checking my spelling for coma hahaha! Well.. on with the chapter :) Oh and I'm gonna start calling you Jade. ;-). Also.. you are officially my internet bff :) -hugs!-)**_

Chris' POV

Justin seemed trustworthy but I didn't trust him yet.. He seemed like a nice guy. "You wanna watch a movie?" I asked him.

"Sure." he replied

"What movie you wanna watch?" I asked him. I wanted to know what types of movie he watches.

"Hmm.. How about DIary of a Wimpy kid..?"

I just stared at him like he was crazy.

He then burst out laughing.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at..?"

"YOU!" he said still laughing.

"Me? What the hell..?"

"I was joking! You idiot!" he said when he finally stopped laughing.

"Oh..."

"Hmm.. How about we watch '8 days to live' ?" he asked me.

"Sure! I love that movie!"

"'Me too!"

_**(A/N: Hehehe I love that movie! :D)**_

When the movie was over I took out a book and pretended to read it.

"Whatcha readin'?" Justin asked.

"I'm not reading.. I'm just looking at the pictures."

"What book is that?"

"I don't know.. it's not english. Probably chinese or something."

"Oh.. Why do you have it?"

"It was a birthday present."

I then put the book down on the coffee table and put my hands behind my head.

"You know.. once I saw this movie where a girl died.. and when her boyfriend kissed her on the lips she came back to life!" I told him. I was clearly bored.

"Pfft.. that's so fake!" Justin replied.

I then got an idea. I wasn't sure if it was gonna work but it's worth a try.

"Maybe if you kiss Jordan on the lips, she'll..." I trailed off staring at Justin.

"Umm... but technically I'm not her boyfriend.."

"Yeah I know, but I can tell she really likes you."

"Hmm.. it's worth a try. Let's go!"

"Justin..? It's 3 o'clock in the morning.."

"Oh.. Then let's go to bed right now, and go tomorrow.."

I just laughed and went to my room.

"You can sleep in the guest room.."

He nodded and walked to the guest room like a zombie.

I just shook my head and chuckled.

_**(A/N: I hope you liked it Jade. lol I think you're the only one actually reading this. Well anyways I just wanted to let you know there are two chapters left for this story :( that sucks because I had fun writing this story :D. Bye-Bye! )**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Thanks for the review Jade :) The chapter after this one will be the last chapter of this story. But don't worry I'm going to start a new story called Skylar's Adventure later today :) Bye. )**_

Justin's POV

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me.

"What the.." I said when I realized Chris was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Time to visit Jordan." he told me.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

At the hospital (Justin's POV)

I sighed. _**What if it doesn't work? What if she never wakes up?**_ I thought.

I walked slowly into Jordan's room. Chris was in the waiting room, giving us some privacy.

I gently kissed her on the lips. _**Nothing.**_

I frowned and walked out of the room. I couldn't stand seeing her like that. So helpless.

Chris gave me a look that said "Well?"

I just shook my head. I was so sad, I didn't feel like talking.

In the car we were both silent. It was kind of awkward, but none of us knew what to say.

The Next Day (Still Justin's POV..)

The next morning I was awakened by a phone ringing.

"Justin can you get that?" A groggy Chris mumbled.

He was in the bathroom, and I was on the couch.

"Sure." I replied to him, as I picked up the phone.

(Chris' POV)

I wondered who called. I quickly put my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at Justin and he had shock written all over his face. He had already hung up the phone.

He was just sitting on the couch.

"Well? Who was that?"

"The h-h-hospital..." He stuttered.

My eyes widened. "What did they say? Is Jordan awake yet?"

He then grinned and said "SHE'S AWAKE!"

My face then broke out into a large grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for! LET'S GO!"

_**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer. I hope you enjoyed it :). I'm going to try to finish this story today and I'm going to start my new story if I have time.)**_


	9. Chapter 9

The End (Flashback- Narrator POV)

Since Jordan was disqualified from America's Got Talent, since she was in a coma, she auditioned again the following year. She was amazing and she won.

She soon become a famous singer around the world. She sold a few million albums and has become very successful.

Justin was so proud of her. Everyone supported her and she had fans all over the world.

As for her relationship with Justin, he proposed to her, the day she won America's Got Talent.

They got married 6 months after the proposal. They now have a beautiful daughter.

More about Jade

Her name is Jade Rose, _**(A/N: I named her after you Jade. :) for supporting me with this story.)**_

Jade grew up wanting to follow her father, and uncle's footsteps and become a professional wrestler.

Everyone supported her with this.

When Jade turned 14 she started training to become a WWE Diva.

Her father, and Uncle Chris helped train her.

When she turned 18, she debuted in WWE and became the youngest ever WWE Women's Champion (which was brought back over the years).

She had made a few enemies during her career, since people disliked her, out of jealousy.

But she ignored this, and never gave up. Her parents were both so proud of her. She was an amazing wrestler.

She was also very beautiful. She had big blue eyes and shoulder length, brown hair.

When she was at a Christmas Party one day, a certain someone caught her eye. She had a crush on him. His name is... JOHN CENA!

... ... ...JK!

His name is... James Dynamite (an oc, lol i just made him up right now.)

JadeXJames

He asked her out a few days after this. She obviously accepted.. OK FAST FORWARD..

He proposed to her on the anniversary of her championship win, 3 years after they started dating.

They then got married 4 months after that.

They made such a cute couple.

Some people were jealous but they didn't care or even notice for that matter, because they were so in love with each other.

Angelina and Christina

They have 2 beautiful twin daughters who are following the footsteps of their mother and grandfather.

Their names are Angelina Hope, and Christina Faith. They soon grew to have succesful lives just like their parents and grandparents.

As for Justin and Chris, they became best friends and were really close.

And the story goes on and on.

And to think, this all started at a grocery store?

Was it fate?

_**THE END**_

_**(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Jade :). I tried really hard on it. And I tried to make it as long as possible. Ok now that I'm done with this story I'm going to start a new story called Skylar's adventure. Peace. :) )**_


End file.
